


New Friends

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Cats, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Jev and Andre welcome their new teammate warmly.





	New Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/gifts).



> A lovely human encouraged me to write this, and I hope she enjoys!

The house was quiet, the only sound coming from the noise of the cars passing by on the road outside. Jev was busy tidying up the kitchen and ensuring it was clean. In the coming days the team was going to announce that Tatiana Calderon would be testing the car in Saudi as part of a FIA female test. Jev was excited about meeting the young Columbian and educating her about the electric championship. Wanting to make Tatiana feel welcome, Jev had invited her and her sister to stay with him in his flat. In fact, while he finished cleaning up, he’d sent Andre to collect his house guest from the airport.

“Jev! We’re here! Andre called from the hallway.

Jev chucked the dish cloth on the worktop before rushing through into the living room. He smiled. “Ah bonjour Miss Calderon, nice to see you again.”

The young racer smiled. “And you Jev.” She beamed. “It’s very nice of you to let us stay. We appreciate it.”

“It’s no bother. It’ll be good for team dynamic.” He nodded. “Where is your sister?”

Andre snorted, and Tatiana gave him a glance before chuckling. “She will be here soon. She had a prior engagement.” She said, though both her and Andre were struggling not to laugh.

“I feel like I’m missing out on something.” Jev frowned.

Andre smirked from where he’d flopped on to the sofa, stretching out and relaxing. “Let’s just say her boyfriend had flown to Paris to see her for a few hours before he headed home to Spain.”

“That’s sweet.” Jev smiled. “Your just jealous because I’ve never done that to you.”

Andre rolled his eyes. “Of course, Darling.”

Tatiana chuckled as she sat down on the sofa. “You’re very close, aren’t you?” She’d seen their antics on social media and was beginning to wonder if they were like this in private as well.

“Oh, very close.” Andre grinned. “I can’t be without my Jean-Eric.”

Jev rolled his eyes. “I’m going to make some dinner. You behave Andre and Tati, make yourself at home.” He beamed before striding out of the room.

*

While Jev banged about in the kitchen, preparing some food for later, he could hear Tatiana and Andre chatting to each other. He didn’t think much of it till he heard a gasp. “JEV!”

The high-pitched exclamation from Andre, caused Jev to jump out of his skin. He practically ran into the next room, expecting to find an intruder standing there with an axe, but as he scanned the room, he couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. “Andre, what is it?!”

“I thought Cheetah loved me!” Andre huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

Jev looked over his right shoulder and then his left, looking for his little furry friend. The room wasn’t very big and the sofa, two chairs and TV took up most of the floor space. It was only when his eyes fell on Tatiana, he realised why Andre was annoyed. On the Columbian’s lap was Cheetah, curled up and nuzzling Tatiana’s hand, clearly enjoying the attention.

“You’re jealous because she’s cuddling Tatiana?”

Andre nodded, pouting. “Thought she was my friend. She always sleeps on my head when I stay here but she hasn’t even seen me today, she went straight to Tatiana.”

Jev couldn’t help it, he laughed. “Andre, she’s a cat. She likes new people. She’ll come back to you. I promise.”

“Don’t want to see her now. Our friendship is over.” The German said, turning his head away from the cat.

Tatiana bit her lip, stifling a laugh as she watched the two carry on like a married couple. “You can take her if you want?” She offered to Andre, not wanting to cause any trouble.

“No, no, it’s fine Tatiana. Cheetah has made up her mind.”

Jev smiled and looked at Tatiana. “Don’t worry about him Tati, he’ll get over it and he and Cheetah will be friends again soon.” He assured her.

“I hope so.” She gave him a smile. She really couldn’t complain, Cheetah was adorable and purring happily in her lap.

*

Andre came around for dinner and the three chatted happily with the two guys informing Tatiana about the car and how they differed from Formula 1 cars. Though as the evening wore on, Tatiana stood up. “I have to thank you both for your wonderful hospitality, but I need to go to bed now. I shall see you both in the morning.”

“Night Tatiana, sleep well.” Jev smiled as he took her plate to start the washing up.

“I’m going to call it a night as well.” Andre yawned. “It’s been a long day.”

“That’s okay, I’ll see you in the morning, sleep well.” Jev smiled, giving his friend a hug.

After tidying up, he headed through the apartment to his room. He had a quick glance around for Cheetah but couldn’t see her. He shrugged and was about to go into his bedroom when he glanced into Andre’s room. He always slept with his door open.

Andre’s arm was hanging out of the bed, his hand was just about touching the floor. Much to Jev’s amusement Cheetah was brushing herself against Andre’s hand, and licking it. It was clear they would be friends again soon. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
